


More Than Just Pancakes

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, keith really loves shiro, up to season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Keith doesn’t think he deserves Shiro. He knows the world sure as hell doesn’t deserve him. But fuck it all if Keith doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of him—of trying to make the whole fucking world worthy of him.Or, the morning after where Shiro makes pancakes and Keith tries not to panic.





	More Than Just Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskyandwildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwildflowers/gifts).



> Thank you restless-red-lion for the beta! <3
> 
> Written for the prompt Shiro and breakfast on tumblr.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, rubbing his hands at his face as he tries and fails to repress another yawn.

Shiro turns on the spot, a pancake falling from his spatula to the floor with a squishy thud. Shiro’s usual smile is replaced by a frown as he stares at the mess by his bare feet. Keith can see a smattering of rainbow sprinkles in the half cooked pancake. He wonders where the hell Shiro dug those up from. The last time he’d had sprinkles was the birthday cake Shiro had bought from the supermarket a few weeks before he left for Kerberos. 

“Keith!” Shiro says in surprise. “Shit. I didn’t know you were awake yet.”

Keith rubs his hand across his forearm self consciously, painfully aware of the fact that he’s standing in the small kitchen in Shiro’s captain quarters wearing nothing but his boxers and an unattractive head of bed hair. 

Maybe he should’ve stayed in bed. Sure they’d fucked last night but they hadn’t talked about what exactly that meant. They’d been tiptoeing around it for weeks so when Keith and Shiro had ended up in bed Keith hadn’t wanted to ask too many questions in case Shiro changed his mind. Not that he really thought Shiro was the type of person to fuck Keith and then move on, he’d never been one for one night stands or casual relationships. The last person Shiro had been with was Adam and while Shiro had been committed to things, Adam hadn’t been. Not in the same way. After that Shiro hadn’t dated anyone. He supposed getting lost in space and battling evil aliens intent on conquering the galaxy made things like that hard. 

Either way though, he knew he meant a lot to Shiro. The problem was he just didn’t know  _ what  _ that was exactly _. _ He didn’t know if all the things he wanted from Shiro were the same things Shiro wanted from him.

“Err, sorry. Should I leave?” Keith asks. He hates that he can’t seem to keep his body still as he taps his bare foot on the floor, wishing he’d put his socks on before leaving the warmth of Shiro’s bed. It was fucking freezing in the living quarters this time of year. For being so capable of building spacecrafts capable of inter-galaxy travel, the Garrison was surprisingly shit about their central heating. He hadn’t minded one bit last night, because every time he’d moved an inch in bed, Shiro had been there reaching for him in his sleep. But it wasn’t night time anymore and they weren’t in bed and Keith was standing in Shiro’s kitchen practically naked after having been fucked within an inch of his life by the one person who meant more to him than anyone else alive.

“Why would you leave?” Shiro asks. Shiro bends over to scoop up the ruined pancake, plopping it into the trash and then pouring more batter into the pan. He’s purposely not watching Keith and something in Keith relaxes. This is Shiro. Shiro who knows him better than anyone else, even his mom who was stuck with no one but Keith and Cosmo for company for two straight years. Shiro must know Keith is freaking out and instead of pushing him, instead of demanding he stay (or go) or asking for answers, he’s just standing there in his stupidly attractive Garrison issued sweatpants and Garrison shirt as if it were just a normal Sunday making fucking pancakes with sprinkles. Standing there as if his very existence isn't the sole reason Keith wakes up in the morning or the reason he keeps on fighting.

Keith doesn’t think he deserves Shiro. He knows the world sure as hell doesn’t deserve him. But fuck it all if Keith doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of him — of trying to make the whole fucking world worthy of him.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay for breakfast,” he finally answers. He’s never been dishonest with Shiro and now doesn't seem like the time to start.

Shiro still doesn’t turn around, though Keith can visibly see the line of his shoulders tense as he flips over a pancake the size of Keith’s head. The stove burner in front of him is ablaze, the pancake sizzling loudly in the pan full of what definitely smells like gobs of butter. Shiro is making them just the way Keith likes —thick and fluffy with crunchy edges—but all Keith can do is stare at Shiro’s turned back. Shiro who is clearly trying so hard to be what Keith needs that he’s denying what he needs. It hits Keith then that as well as Shiro knows him, he knows Shiro equally well.

Decision made, Keith lets his cold feet pad across the room, wrapping his arms around Shiro from behind and resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. Keith feels the exact moment every bit of tension leaves Shiro’s body. Seconds later, Shiro’s weight goes almost lax in his arms as Shiro leans back against Keith’s chest, poking uselessly at the almost done pancake. Shiro is strong, but so is Keith.

“I love pancakes,” Keith says, and he means so much more than just the fucking pancakes as he closes his eyes and presses his face into Shiro’s neck. 

“I know you do,” Shiro answers, voice gentle and familiar. “ _ Me too _ .”

Keith’s not strong enough to look into his eyes yet, not strong enough to ask the questions he  _ needs  _ answers to. He’s almost certain he knows the answers, almost certain that though things will change they will also be okay. Except Keith has never been good with change, so he puts off the inevitable conversation just a while longer. Pretty soon they're going to have to venture out of Shiro’s living quarters and back into the real world full of friends and jobs and responsibilities. They’re going to have to define their relationship before everyone else tries to define it for them. He knows it won’t be long before they’re going to need to decide who to tell and when, and ultimately what  _ this  _ means in the light of day.

But for now, well, for now, they’re not Captain and Paladin. They are simply Shiro and Keith. 

For now, life is as simple as pancakes with sprinkles—and hopefully too much maple syrup—and a too soppy kiss Keith can’t help but press to the back of Shiro’s neck.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://teamtakashi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goldentruth813).


End file.
